


Five More Minutes

by WinterHoney



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jisung needs more sleep, M/M, Made For Each Other, Making Up, Mentioned Bang Chan, Minho is nice and soft, Post-Break Up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let Jisung nap, they both have soft spots for each other, they work things out in the end dont worry, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoney/pseuds/WinterHoney
Summary: Jisung finally got the clarity he deserved and waited after Minho showed up on his bedroom door asking for forgiveness, but the younger wants five more minutes of sleep.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 59





	Five More Minutes

"Hey" Minho said awkwardly standing infront of Jisung's bedroom door. Jisung sleepily hummed and went back to his bed. 

The younger of the two just woke up and really haven't had the time to process that his ex-boyfriend is standing infront of his doorsteps, not sure how he got inside the house in the first place and whether his parents let him in or not. 

It's been around 4 months since they broke up. Jisung had no plans on moving on either ways and it always became a bitter-sweet feeling between him and Minho. Whenever they talk that is, regardless if it was just the latter askimg how was he these days as if Jisung didn't bleed and screamed his hearts out begging Minho to stay and that he regrets asking the elder to leave him. 

He was emotionally driven during that break up and was not in the right head space to create such decision but Minho agreed almost immediately that broke the poor young's heart even more. It was a constant push and pull and the quarantine wasn't entirely helpful either especially since there is an age restriction when going out making it impossible for Jisung to go out. He would always cry his heart out, get drunk occasionally and message Minho until he somewhat gave up after 3 months of chasing after him. 

He didn't really want to give up, but the lack of response from Minho made him lose hope and got scared about entirely losing him because of his impulses. Minho didn't respond or react to any of Jisung's advances as he's also scared and well aware of the things he need to do first before asking for the younger for another chance. Although it was something too cold as it went to the extent that he soft-blocked and ignored Jisung's messages, it was something he needed to do for the both of them. 

It was 4 agonizing months for both of them and neither of the two knew why things happened the way they are but they both know they needed this in order to be together again. Even though Jisung had his desperate times, the two remained the same when they're talking about other stuff that doesn't relate to their relationship. They're still quite good friends if you ask them, casually dropping their former endearment to a different pet name. When their 'babe' became 'daramji' & 'goyangi'. It made both of them happy and contented that they didn't stray away from their former relationship. 

Besides, they both agree that they didn't really break up because they fell out of love. It was simply because the relationship was slowly collapsing with their personal traumas, issues and insecurities and their lack of communication. 

It took Minho the alot of courage and strength to come at Jisung's house and talk things out, to address all the hidden responses and reason he had. The elder took a leap of faith coming at his house, knowing that there is a possibility that Jisung might've already moved on or doesn't want to be with him again after everything he've been through these past months. There was terribly a lot of what ifs and issues that needs to be addressed. Jisung waited for this long.

Despite waiting for this moment to happen, Jisung was deeply attracted to his sleep and bed that he, at some point, purposefully ignores Minho's presence and went back to sleep. He groaned quite cutely, sounded more like whines than a groan actually, patting the empty space next to his bed. 

"Bed. Sleep," Jisung managed to mumble. Minho put his things down and settled down. Laying besides Jisung, facing him. Jisung quickly hugged Minho, cuddling him nearly in which the elder was a bit confused and flustered. 

"Stay... even for 5 minutes," the younger said softly, scootching closer to Minho's chest. The elder wrapped his hands at the younger. "I'm still sleepy, I'll sleep for a while," the younger said. Minho was always his home, no matter how mad he is or how disappointed he is with himself or with the other. Minho taught him how to love someone unconditionally. That's why Jising find it a hard time to move forward because Minho was more than just his boyfriend or ex, he was his home and safe space. 

Minho calms him down from his over thinking, panic attacks, frustration and tiredness. If you see Jisung looking dead, just move him next to Minho and he'll recharge quickly. The elder became so much of the younger's safe space that he immediately sleeps soundly around Minho, not worrying how his insomnia would affect him later that night when he's no longer with him. 

Minho knew about this as Jisung was the same for him, if not, even more. He let out a soft smile staring at the sleepy figured cuddling to him, "I know, go to sleep for now," he said kissing the younger's forehead and stroking his hair lovingly. "Sleep well," he said. Jisung just hummed and after a couple of seconds, soft snores were heard. The elder felt content and sleepiness. 

Their talk can wait for 30 more minutes. For now they'll just enjoy each other's company, cuddled up after not seeing each other for almost 5 months. Jisung waited for this long, a quick nap wouldn't hurt. 

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> "Wait! So let me get this straight. You guys fought for almost 4 months and the first thing you did when you see each other was cuddle and sleep?! You guys didn't made up first and talk things through?! You guys slept?!" Chan screamed on the other end of the line. Minho chuckled lightly hugging Jisung, they both know Chan wish them the best but those 4 months were basically a huge struggle as none of them wanted to accept their feelings for one another and it frustated Chan the most.
> 
> "I can't help it, he's my home," he said softly and smiled. 


End file.
